1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for addressing a functional unit connected to other functional units via a bidirectional communication space within a dwelling.
The present invention also relates to a process for matching two such functional units via a communication space.
The present invention also relates to a functional unit and an installation for implementing these processes.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is applicable to home installations and to installations in trade premises.
In such installations it is known how to organize functional units by connecting them together via a communication space so as to afford the user control which is more advanced, more automated or more convenient.
The invention is implemented using functional units for example, appliances or appliance functions which are capable of bidirectional communication. The transmission medium or media used to create the bidirectional communication space can be carrier currents, a cable, fiber-optic or radio-frequency means, etc . . . . The functional units need not only be appliances, but can also be functions or facilities of the appliance, or also a unit providing a relay function for an appliance at a distance from the dwelling.
The structure of the most suitable network for implementing this process is a multi-master, multi-slave structure with possible role swapping. The method of accessing the transmission medium will be advantageously of a multiple access type with listening and collision management.
This type of installation comprises operational phases where addresses must be allocated to each of the functional units. For example, when an operator configures an installation: he must designate functional units which have to communicate with each other, i.e., in order that this is stored, which working functional unit will have to respond to a given command, originating from a control unit, for example a timer or a control box provided with manual buttons.
The aim of the invention is to replace the manual addressing processes, which generally require specific abilities and a technical bent, by a process which can be completely automated.
According to the invention, the process of addressing a functional unit in a bidirectional communication space linking several such functional units together, is characterized by the following stages:
a) transmission in the communication space, by the functional unit, of an interrogation message provided with a first address chosen from the field of possible addresses; PA0 b) waiting by the functional unit for an answer to this interrogation message originating from the communication space; PA0 c) adoption of the first address by the functional unit in the absence of an answer to the interrogation message; PA0 d) in the presence of an answer to the interrogation message, repeat stages "a)" and "b)" by the functional unit changing the address associated with the interrogation message until the n.sup.th interrogation message, provided with an n.sup.th address, remains unanswered; PA0 e) adoption of the n.sup.th address by the functional unit. PA0 designation by an operator of a control functional unit and a working functional unit, PA0 automatic addressing of the working unit; PA0 transmission by the working unit of a message which includes the address of the working unit, PA0 recording of the address of one of the working units in the non-volatile memory of the other control unit.
The functional unit systematically scans a field of possible addresses. For each address it asks a question, sending the question to any functional unit which would already have the scanned address. If there is no answer, the scanned address is available and the functional unit adopts this address. If on the other hand there is an answer, the scanned address is already allocated to another functional unit and the functional unit in the process of addressing asks its question again associating a new address with it which in its turn is scanned in this way. And so on, until an available address is detected by the absence of an answer to the question posted to this address.
This process is completely automated, to the point where the operator can completely ignore the address retained and the number of addresses scanned without success before an address can be retained. It is sufficient for the operator to trigger the process of searching for the address by activating a control in an appropriate manner, unless this triggering is itself automatic, if the addressing process is part of a larger process.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a larger process may consist of a process of matching functional units linked together via a bidirectional communication space, characterized by the following stages:
This process allows a control unit to be matched with a working unit so that the working unit can be subsequently controlled by means of the control unit.
It is possible to automate it to the point where only its designation stage of the two units requires the intervention of an operator.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the functional unit is characterized in that it comprises a microcontroller programmed according to the process of the first aspect of the invention, and to which are connected the input/output means and a means of bidirectional transmission to link the microcontroller to a bidirectional communication space.
According to a fourth aspect, the invention also encompasses an installation constituted by such functional units linked together by a bidirectional communication space.
Other features and advantages of the invention will also be apparent from the following description, reference being made to the non-limitative examples.